From Me to You
by nenk rukiakate
Summary: Next Part comming! Mau tau cara PDKT Ichigo ke Rukia ala 'nenk kate', Read and Review Please...   ,
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo (Mau pake gelar Eyang, Aki, Om, UncLe takut salah xixixi maklum belom kenalan)

From Me to You © udah tau punya my, apa perlu disebutin sodara"nya.. I, me,my, mine, myself, aye halah..

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

Warning : AU, typo (s), gaje, abal, OOC masih tanda tanya, OC juga masih tanda tanya, pokoke segala macem ketidakbaikan ada disini hehe ^^a

* * *

><p><strong>01. First Meet<strong>

Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat sebahu berdiri cemas sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Nee-chan, hati-hati!" Ucapnya penuh harap dan cemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yuzu." Ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya. Karena tidak mendapat respon dari lawan bicaranya, sang pria ikut menengadahkan kepalanya karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh sang adik. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika baru saja beberapa detik mengikuti arah pandang sang adik ternyata ada sesuatu yang turun dengan cepat dan indahnya dari atas pohon itu. Dan dengan tingkat kewaspadaan dan kecepatan yang tinggi sang pria berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang jatuh dari langit itu penuh dengan getaran jiwa.

"Dapat!" Ucapnya penuh dengan rasa lega ketika mendapati ditangannya kini tengah memangku seorang 'dewi' yang baru saja jatuh dari atas pohon.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang gadis kecil pada wanita direngkuhan sang kakak.

'Sang dewi mungil' yang masih terkejut perlahan membuka helaian kelopak matanya ketika mendengar seruan dari sang gadis kecil yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ketika dia membuka matanya secara sempurna sang dewi tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari 'sang malaikat penolong'.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk mereka berdua, ketika sang violet beradu pandang dengan sang amber tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona yang terpancar dari iris keduanya.

"Nee-chan~ ," Suara sang gadis kecil menyadarkan keduanya pada dunia nyata.

Sang violet hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua mata untuk menyadarkan keterpanaannya, sedangkan sang amber dengan sangat berat hati menurunkan sang violet dari rengkuhannya. Dengan sedikit canggung keduanya mencoba untuk bersikap sewajar mungkin di hadapan gadis kecil.

"Nee-chan tidak apa-apa? Maaf, Yuzu membuat nee-chan terluka. Oni-chan, maafkan Yuzu, tadi balon yang baru saja Yuzu beli untuk Karin-chan tiba-tiba saja lepas dan menyangkut di pohon dan nee-chan yang kasihan melihat yuzu menangis akhirnya membantu yuzu mengambilkannya," Ucap sang gadis kecil Yuzu, sambil menahan tangisnya. Tetapi, sang kakak tidak bisa merespon perkataan sang adik karena dirinya masih terpana melihat sang dewi mungil yang tengah sibuk dengan benda yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Yuzu tidak menangis kan? Ini sesuai janjiku karena Yuzu tidak menangis lagi, aku berhasil mengambilkan balon Yuzu, lihatlah." Ucap sang dewi kecil sambil memberikan balon yang berhasil dia raih dengan susah payah di atas pohon itu.

"Aku sudah menambahkan beban agar balonnya tidak terbang lagi, jadi sekarang Yuzu bisa memberikannya pada Karin, dan… terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak apa-apa koq lihat tidak ada yang terluka, kan? Jadi, bisa berikan senyumanmu padaku sekarang, karena aku lebih suka dengan senyuman daripada air matamu ini." Lanjut sang dewi mungil sambil menghapus sungai kecil yang tidak bisa ditahan sang gadis kecil karena ketakutannya. Sentuhan sang dewi mungil membuat sang gadis kecil tenang karena dia merasakan kehangatan di hati kecilnya yang telah lama tidak dia rasakan selama ini.

Setelah merasa semuanya beres, sang dewi mungil langsung berpamitan kepada sang gadis kecil dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang malaikat penolong, walau tidak ada respon dari sang pemilik mata amber itu.

Sang amber bukannya tidak merespon, melainkan dia masih terpana akan pesona sang dewi mungil, hingga mulutnya tidak mampu berkata apapun walaupun sebenarnya ingin, tubuhnya terasa kaku walaupun sebenarnya ingin sekali merengkuh sang dewi kedalam dekapannya lagi. Sedari tadi mata ambernya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok sang dewi yang tengah berbicang dengan adiknya, melihatnya memberikan sedikit kasih sayang pada adik kecilnya membuat perasaannya terasa hangat seketika.

Pikiran sang amber berusaha merespon siapakah sosok sang dewi yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dalam rengkuhannya? Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Jika, benar dimana? Apakah sang dewi memang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan untuknya? Apakah sang dewi memang ditakdirkan untuknya? Tapi, rasanya itu benar, karena sesaat sang dewi jatuh dalam dekapannya dia merasa seperti orang bernyawa, jantung berdetak kencang, nafas yang seakan memburu, hati yang menghangat, perasaan yang sulit digambarkan.

Bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa pertemuannya dengan sang dewi membuatnya menjadi seorang manusia yang sempurna. Karena sebelumnya, dia merasa menjadi seorang manusia yang tak bernyawa, apapun yang dilakukannya akan terasa sangat membosankan, apa yang dilihatnya seakan tidak bermakna, apa yang dirasakannya terasa hambar tanpa rasa sedikitpun. Tapi, setelah pertemuan beberapa menit lalu dengan sang dewi membuat hidupnya berubah seketika.

"Oni-chan…" Panggil sang adik penuh kekhawatiran karena melihat sang kakak tidak juga merespon sejak sang dewi pergi meninggalkan mereka beberapa menit lalu.

Sang kakak yang tersadar akan lamunannya memberikan senyuman terbaik yang dia punya pada adik kecilnya itu. Senyuman yang telah lama hilang dari wajahnya kini terukir kembali di wajah tampan sang pemuda amber. Sang adik yang sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba pada akhirnya memberika senyuman yang terbaik yang dia miliki juga, dalam hati dia berkata 'Oni-chan, selamat datang kembali.'

Dan sang kakak mengajak adiknya untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dan berdoa dalam diam di sepanjang perjalanan 'Tuhan, pertemukanlah kembali aku dengan sang dewi mungil, karena aku yakin dialah yang telah kau ciptakan hanya untukku."

**02. Meet Again**

Sudah seminggu ini keadaan pemuda berambut orange kembali 'normal'. Normal menurut pemikiran seluruh temannya, karena sehari setelah tahun ajuran baru dimulai kembali pemuda orange itu datang ke sekeloh dengan tindakan 'tidak normal' – menjawab seluruh sapaan kepadanya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung satu hari karena hari berikutnya sang pemuda merasa kehilangan jiwanya lagi – merasa harapan dan doanya tidak dikabulkan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, sang pemuda orange nampak tidak bersemangat menjalani sisa hidupnya hari ini sampai ketika ada seorang gadis yang hampir terjatuh di hadapannya akibat berkejar-kejaran dengan seorang temannya. Dengan sigap tangan kokoh sang pemuda orange menarik tubuh sang gadis agar tidak terjatuh, dan alhasil pemuda itu berhasil menarik sang gadis kedalam pelukannya.

Lagi-lagi waktu seakan berhenti untuk kedua insan yang tengah mengatur debaran jantung mereka sendiri. Sang pemuda orange merasa hidup kembali, hatinya berkata 'Benarkah dia?' sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan sangat perlahan untuk melihat sosok yang ada dalam dekapannya itu. Dan seperti sang pemuda orange, sang gadis bermata violet memejamkan mata untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri sambil berkata dalam hati, 'Tidak mungkin dia, kan?'

Dan ketika Iris mata keduanya bertemu kembali, lagi-lagi keduanya hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang satu sama lain mencoba mengartikan pancaran sinar yang terlihat dari pesona keduanya. Dunia hanya milik mereka berdua sampai teman sang gadis bermata violet memukul kepala berambut orange dan menarik paksa temannya untuk menjauh dari dekapan sang pemuda yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

Dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, keduanya hanya mampu menatap satu sama lain sambil melemparkan senyum terbaik yang mereka punya. Sang pemuda lagi-lagi hanya bisa terpaku menatap kepergian sang gadis bermata violet yang semakin menjauh tanpa mampu berkata sepatah katapun. Begitupun dengan sang gadis yang hanya bisa pasrah di tarik menjauh oleh temannya.

Tetapi, dalam hati mereka berdua berkata 'Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi'. Satu yang pasti, dalam hati sang pemuda bergumam pada dirinya sendiri 'Aku Milikmu'.

Dan ternyata satu yang diyakinkan sang pemuda 'Tuhan sangat menyayanginya', karena dia menemukan 'sang takdir' berada di dekatnya kini. Dan setelah pertemuan kembali beberapa saat lalu pemuda itu bersikap 'tidak normal' kembali karena menurut teman-temannya pemuda orange itu sudah tergolong dalam kategori 'gila' – melamun menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dengan 'tersenyum'.

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok curhat nenk kate:<strong>

Hai, minna... bertemu lagi dengan nenk kate disini hehehe ^^a

gomen... bukannya selesain my stories lagi" menyimpang nyh hehehe**... **maklum strez kambuh nyh, mau bikin klimaks di my stories tapi gak tega ngetiknya hikz.. jadinya ya begitulah, belom siap batin buat di publish hehehe...

and disela-sela rasa sedih yang menjalar karena gak rela bikin ichiruki adegan sad, jadinya ya jadi terlintas ide seperti ini, tapi lagi-lagi kenapa gaya bahasanya jadi seperti ini ya? nenk juga bingung padahal dalam kotak bayangan imajinasi *yang kaya dikomik-komik gitu* nenk ngebayangin bakal jadi adegan lucu plus kocak karena bakal ada dialog" yang ichiruki lontarkan satu sama lain or kaya ada celetukannya Keigo, Ishida, Ran, dll. tapi kayaknya nenk lagi-lagi gak kompeten bikin kaya gtu hikz... T_T

and sewaktu selesai ngetik and ngebaca ulang, hue... lagi" kaya gini.. so gimana menurut readers and para senpai? emang seperti inikah gaya penulisan nenk? tapi kali ini nenk mencoba dari sudut pandang orang ketiga "Author", apakah sudah bisa disebut berhasilkah? kalau belum tolong disampaikan agar nenk bisa memperbaikinya di episod mendatang hehehe.

makanya untuk yang episod kali ini masih pendek, nenk mau tau tanggapan para readers and senpai sekalian, biar di chap depan bisa nenk maksimalkan. ow ya, untuk episod ini emank sengaja belom make nama pemeran utamanya, coz ceritanyakan mereka belom kenalan masih lirik-lirikan gtu,,, jie.. **prikitiww...**

So, Akhir kata, mohon riview and c u all in next episod ^^,

Arigatou... ^^,**  
><strong>


	2. Part 2

Bleach © Tite Kubo

From Me to You © Nenk RukiaKate

Inspirated : Love Sign by Kazama Yume

Pairing : Ichiruki dkk,

Genre : sedikit Romance, sedikit Humor, and sedikit ga jelas ^^a

Rated : K menjurus T

Summary : Kumpulan cerita" Romantis yang dilakukan Ichigo untuk Rukia pada saat PDKT

* * *

><p><strong>03. A Name<strong>

Seorang pemuda berambut orange berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya, kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke kiri dan kanan bermaksud mencari sosok seorang dewi mungil yang mengganggu tidur malamnya akhir-akhir ini. Satu yang dia tahu dari pertemuan keduanya, bahwa sang dewi berada satu sekolah dengan dirinya. Tapi, siapa namanya? Dia berada di kelas berapa? Di mana rumahnya? Apa yang dia suka dan apa yang tidak dia suka? Jika selama ini mereka berada satu sekolah, kenapa baru sekarang dia baru bisa bertemu dengan sang dewi mungil? Pertanyaan itu selalu saja memenuhi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. – sungguh konyol bukan?

Tangannya sesekali menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya saat dia benar-benar buntu dengan pertanyaan yang tidak bisa di jawabnya itu. Satu yang dia yakini, bahwa mencari informasi bukan lah sesuatu hal yang mudah, apalagi jika dirimu tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang sedang kau cari. Sebenarnya mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang sang gadis pujaan, hanya saja jika dia bertanya pada sahabatnya yang dijuluki 'spy si mulut besar' – Asano Keigo artinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri bukan? Untuk itu, dia berusaha mencari sang pujaan hati dengan caranya sendiri, hitung-hitung menjadi pangeran yang sedang mencari cinderellanya – itu menurut pikirannya.

Dan disinilah ia kini, berjalan mengelilingi seluruh gedung sekolahnya sambil mencari dengan tingkat kewaspadaan tinggi dan tingkat probabilitas kurang dari 50%, berharap menemukan sang pujaan hati. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mencari selalu saja ada yang mengganggu konsentrasinya seperti saat ini.

PUK! PUK!

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak sang pria orange, tanda seseorang sedang menegurnya. Dengan sedikit kesal dia membalikkan badan menghadap pada orang yang telah mengusik ketenangannya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, kau ditunggu Ochi–_sensei_ di ruangannya." Ucap Kenpachi-_sensei_, sang guru Olahraga sambil berlalu darinya.

Ichigo Kurosaki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, walau dia sendiri tidak tahu apa tujuan wali kelasnya itu mencarinya, tapi tetap dia laksanakan perintah itu. Selalu saja ada gangguan – pikirnya.

**Ruangan Ochi-_sensei._**

Tok! Tok!

Ichigo mengetuk ruangan wali kelasnya untuk salam permulaan.

"Masuk." Jawab suara dari dalam ruangan. Ichigo pun masuk begitu dapat perintah dari sang _sensei._

"Nah, Ichigo! Kemarilah!" Perintah Ochi-_sensei_ lagi menyuruh Ichigo agar segera menghampirinya, Ichigo lagi-lagi menggaruk bagian kepalanya, dipikirannya berkata 'apalagi yang telah kuperbuat?'.

Bukan rahasia jika Ichigo sering sekali keluar masuk ruangan wali kelasnya, bukan, bukan karena dia adalah ketua kelas sehingga mengharuskannya terlalu sering bertemu dengan guru kesayangannya ini, melainkan karena perilakunya yang sering membolos pelajaran, walaupun pada kenyataannya nilai-nilai Ichigo di setiap pelajaran tidaklah bermasalah sama sekali, bahkan bisa dikategorikan – cukup memuaskan!

Lalu apa yang membuatnya kembali harus masuk ke ruangan ini, karena seingatnya mulai semester baru ini dirinya belum sama sekali melakukan kebiasaannya itu.

"Nah, ini dia yang namanya Ichigo Kurosaki, dia yang akan mengajarimu beberapa meteri yang kau bilang **tidak** bisa itu!" sedikit penekanan pada kata tidak untuk memperjelas alasan kenapa siswa itu mendapat hukuman dari gurunya ini.

Oh, ternyata _sensei_ yang diberi julukan _sensei-__terkiller_oleh seluruh siswa Karakura High School ini sedang memberikan sebuah hukuman yang dia anggap pantas untuk salah satu muridnya itu. tapi bukan disitu letak permasalahannya, yang menjadi masalah untuk Ichigo adalah siswa yang mendapat hukuman itu ternyata orang yang dicarinya selama ini. – sang dewi mungil.

Entah Ichigo harus merasa senang atau takut yang jelas jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang, membuat pori-pori kulit dipermukaan tangannya serasa membutuhkan sedikit pernapasan – berkeringat. Ichigo mengepalkan tangan dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celananya. Bersikap seolah tenang seperti biasanya.

Ichigo tak hentinya memandangi siswa yang masih asyik menyandar santai pada sekat dinding dibelakangnya sambil memainkan sepatunya pada lantai dengan beberapa ketukan, seolah baginya Ochi- _sensei_bukanlah makhluk asing dan buas yang harus ditakuti seperti para siswa lainnya. Dan masih menganggap tidak ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kuchiki! Perhatikan aku!" Ucap Ochi- _sensei_ sambil memukul kepala siswi itu dengan kertas yang sedang dipegangnya. – Kuchiki Rukia.

"Ouch! _Sensei_ dari tadi juga aku dengarkan, jadi dia- dia- " Suaranya sedikit tersendat saat mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda disampingnya yang juga sedang menampakkan rona keterkejutan diwajahnya. 'Ehm' Rukia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dengan menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat.

"Dia… yang akan mengajariku?" Ucapnya pelan sambil mengalihkan perhatian pada gurunya lagi. Dan sang pemuda masih tetap memilih diam untuk mengendalikan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang berdebar tak keruan.

"Ya, jadi dengarkan untuk kalian berdua. Kuchiki, dia Kurosaki Ichigo dan Ichigo, dia Rukia Kuchiki. Kau – Ichigo kuperintahkan untuk membantunya memahami beberapa materi matematika yang **tidak**** dia ****bisa** sama sekali. Dan kau Kuchiki, jika sampai ulangan yang kuberikan sampai kosong satu soal saja, maka kupastikan pemuda ini tidak akan kuselamatkan pada semester depan." Walaupun sedikit tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi Ichigo tetap menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia paham akan perintah sang guru.

Sedangkan Rukia, lagi-lagi menunjukkan suara protesnya, "Tapi _sensei_ ini kan baru awal semes-"

"Justru karena ini masih awal kau harus kuperingatkan! Sudah 2 tahun sikapmu masih belum juga berubah, sekarang kalian sudah kelas 3, tidak ada lagi kata toleransi, dan aku membantah semua alibi dan alasan yang kau gunakan untuk materi-materi ini! Teman-temanmu sangat tidak bisa di andalakan jika sudah menghadapi dirimu, jadi ku gunakan siswa yang akan membuatmu **tidak**** berkutik ****sama**** sekali**!" Omel Ochi-_sensei_ pada Rukia, sedang yang di omeli masih bersikap biasa seolah kemarahan Ochi-_sensei_ benar-benar hal biasa untuknya.

"Ichigo ini, walau dia bukan di kelas unggulan setidaknya nilai yang dia raih sama dengan kalian disana, hanya saja sifatnya yang super pemalas - ," Ochi-_sensei_ berkata sambil melirik orang yang sedang dibicarakan dan menarik nafas dalam saat melihatnya –Ichigo.

" - Membuatku kesal setiap harinya, dan kau Ichigo jangan kira karena kau belum melakukan kebiasaanmu itu maka aku akan menjinak padamu, dan untuk itu jika sekali saja abesenmu kosong satu jam saja, jangan harap aku akan memberikan keringanan lagi padamu, **mengerti**!" Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk daripada menambah perdebatan dengan guru _killer_-nya ini lebih baik dia diam saja agar lekas selesai urusan dengan guru yang satu ini.

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar dari ruanganku sekarang, terserah kalian caranya bagaimana yang jelas aku ingin melihat hasilnya di ulangan depan, dan kau ingat Kuchiki, nasibnya ada ditanganmu, dan Kau juga Ichigo nasibnya ada ditanganmu, jika dia tidak mendapat nilai minimal 80 maka nasib beasiswanya akan terancam." Ucap Ochi- _sensei_ memperingati mereka berdua, tapi sepertinya hanya Ichigo saja yang terkejut sedangkan Rukia masih mencoba bersikap biasa.

Setelah dirasa urusan dengan guru tersayangnya telah selesai, merekapun mohon diri dari ruang itu, karena bel istirahat selesai telah berbunyi, itu artinya mereka harus kembali mengikuti pelajaran dikelas masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan ke kelas keduanya memilih untuk diam, entah karena merasa canggung, gugup ataupun tidak ada topik pembicaraan membuat keduanya terlihat kaku satu sama lain.

**3 – 1**

Sebentar lagi mereka tiba di kelas berlebel 3-1 itu, yang artinya Rukia akan segera memasuki kelasnya. Sedari tadi Rukia hanya berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sambil mensejajarkan dengan langkah pemuda disampingnya itu, sedangkan Ichigo memperhatikannya dalam diam, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai suatu perbincangan.

Dan ketika Rukia ingin memasuki ruangan kelasnya itu, reflek dia menggenggam tangan Rukia, membuat gadis itu menoleh karena kaget pada pria yang sedang berada dipikirannya.

"Um… kita belum berkenalan?" Pertanyaan bodoh, Ichigo tahu itu. Ucap ichigo sambil melakukan kebiasaannya jika sedang gugup –menggaruk bagian kepala. Tapi sejak tadi otaknya memang memerintahkannya untuk segera berkenalan dengan sang gadis pujaan, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali bukan?

Rukia tersenyum, dia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo berganti dengan uluran perkenalan.

"Rukia Kuchiki, kelas 3-1." Dan Ichigo pun menjawab uluran tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, 3-7." Pantas saja mereka tidak pernah bertemu ruang kelas mereka saja terlompat dengan sangat jauh, apalagi sekarang diketahui bahwa Rukia adalah salah satu penghuni kelas 3-1, kelas yang terkenal dengan julukan kelas unggulan berisi siswa-siswa jenius, sedangkan kelas Ichigo, kelas yang terkenal karena keterbelakangan – biang rusuh maksudnya.

"Pulang sekolah kutunggu di gerbang depan." Entah apa maksud harap Ichigo kali ini, tapi di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Rukia seolah mereka saling memahami satu sama lain tanpa harus berkata banyak.

Setelah merasa tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan mereka berpisah di depan kelas Rukia, yang tanpa mereka sadari senyum jelas terpatri di sudut bibir keduanya.

"Rukia..." Gumam Ichigo disela langkahnya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dia cari selama ini. Sang dewi mungil memang berada satu atap dengannya, nama serta kelasnya bahkan dewi fortuna secara langsung sedang berpihak padanya, dengan menyerahkan Rukia untuk dia ajari, itu artinya dia memiliki kesempatan untuk lebih dekat dengannya disela kegiatan belajar mereka nanti.

Rencana pertamapun dimulai…

* * *

><p><strong>04. A Plan<br>**

Seperti janjinya pada Rukia, Ichigo menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah. Sedikit terburu-terburu saat akan keluar kelas takut Rukia telah sampai lebih dahulu atau Rukia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu karena lupa dengan janji mereka. Ichigo menunggu dengan hati cemas dan berdebar saat Rukia tidak juga muncul dari tengah keramaian siswa yang berbondong untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Dia masih menunggu, saat teman-temannya berlalu melewatinya sambil memandangnya penuh keheranan. Tapi dia tidak memperdulikannya sedikitpun. Dia mulai gelisah, apa benar Rukia lupa akan janji mereka tadi siang? Digelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali agar dia terindar dari pikiran buruk macam-macam yang sedang menghinggapinya.

Baru saja dia akan memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke dalam kelas Rukia, apakah gadis itu masih di sana atau memang sudah meninggalkannya seperti pikiran buruk yang sedang menghinggapinya, Ichigo melihat seorang gadis sedang tergesa-gesa berjalan setengah berlari menuju arahnya. – harapannya.

"Sudah lama? Maaf aku tadi sedikit err… ketiduran di kelas." Ucap polos gadis itu sambil memberikan cengiran malu-malunya. Tak nampak canggung berhadapan dengan Ichigo, tapi tidak begitu sebaliknya.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, hanya saja ku kira kau lupa dengan janji kita tadi." Sedikit memerah saat mengatakan 'janji kita'.

"Maaf, kebiasaan buruk tidak dapat dihilangkan." Kini Rukia yang nampak setengah malu karena membicarakan kebiasaan buruknya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Ichigo sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan yang langsung menuju inti tersebut, ternyata Rukia memang gadis yang jenius.

"Apa kau masih ada urusan setelah ini?" Tanya Ichigo ragu-ragu.

Rukia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu kita berbicara sembari jalan saja bagaimana? Ini tentang err… tugas yang diberikan Ochi-_sensei.__" _Ucap Ichigo ragu.

"Oh… baiklah." Jawab Rukia sambil memulai langkah perjalanan pulang mereka.

**Plan**** One** – cari tahu dimana letak rumahnya, dan cari informasi sebanyak mungkin dari sumbernya langsung.

"Sebelumnya maaf, sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti kenapa Ochi-_sensei_ memintaku mengajarimu, bukankah kau siswa kelas 3-1?" Percayalah pertanyaan ini memang sudah bersarang di otak Ichigo sedari tadi, tampaknya Ichigo sudah memulai rencana awalnya.

"Tentu saja karena aku bodoh di pelajaran itu, aku tidak suka pelajaran matematika, bukan secara keseluruhan, tapi karena ada beberapa materinya yang menurutku sangat tidak masuk di akal, maka itu aku tidak pernah bisa mempelajarinya, karena pada dasarnya aku memang tidak suka pada beberapa materi itu."

"Teman-temanku angkat tangan semua, mereka bilang aku sudah tidak ada harapan lagi pada Ochi-_sensei.__" _Sedikit terkikik geli mengingat ulahnya sendiri.

"Sudah jelas karena mereka sudah bersekongkol denganku, bahkan Ochi-_sensei_ pun menyerah untuk mengajarkanku, membuatku sedikit paham pada teori-teori itu, hanya kurun waktu saat itu saja, setelahnya aku pasti akan menggeleng untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya."

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai tidak suka, bukannya tinggal dipelajari, ulangan dan setelah ujian lewat kau bisa membuangnya jika kau mau." Tanya ichigo penuh keheranan karena ada orang yang bersikeras tidak ingin belajar beberapa materi yang memang diwajibkan harus dikuasainya.

"Hanya tidak suka, tidak mengerti itu saja, lagipula materi-materi itu tidak akan digunakan dikehidupan nyata, maksudku di jurusan yang akan ku ambil kelak, atau di dunia kerja yang sudah pasti akan ku geluti itu." Ucap Rukia menerawang.

"Lalu materi apa saja itu? yang berarti aku harus mengajarimu pada bagian itu kan?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

Tapi tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai dipersimpangan jalan – Halte bis. Keduanya berhenti ditempat, seakan mencari celah untuk mencari kesempatan berikutnya.

"Bisku datang, rumahku di Soul Sociaty, sampai bertemu besok, Ichigo." Ucap Rukia pasrah sambil menaiki kendaraan yang akan membawanya berpisah dengan Ichigo, sambil melambaikan tangan dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya –nampak ketidakrelaan disana. Dan ternyata kesempatan itu belum datang pada keduanya.

Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja mereka bisa berbicara, Bis itu datang tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. Bahkan Ichigo belum menjalankan rencana awalnya, untuk bertanya dimanakah letak rumah gadis itu tinggal? Tapi, tidak ditanya Rukiapun sudah menjawab bukan? – Soul Society.

Tapi, bukan ini yang diharapkannya? Ichigo masih ingin berbicara dengan Rukia, Ichigo masih belum tau banyak tentang Rukia. Saat bis itu perlahan meninggalkan pelataran parkir sementaranya -halte, Ichigo reflek berlari dan mengetuk pintu bis itu untuk berhenti.

Bis itu reflek berhenti mendadak membuat semua isi penumpang di dalamnya tertegun kaget. Ichigo segera masuk saat pintu bis itu terbuka, dengan sedikit menundukkan kepala akibat ulah nekadnya, dan langsung menghempaskan diri disamping tempat duduk Rukia. Membuat gadis itu berjingkat kaget karena dia sedang melamun.

Lebih kaget lagi karena yang dilamunkan sedang duduk sambil memamerkan cengiran andalannya. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali agar dia sadar dari keterpanaannya, belum sempat dia mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya, Ichigo sudah menjawab "Aku belum tahu materi yang tidak kau bisa itu, dan kurasa aku harus mempersiapkannya mulai malam ini, karena kau tau err… Ochi-_sensei_ tidak akan melepaskan kita berdua dari pengamatannya." Ucap Ichigo memberi alasan.

"Dan… aku juga belum tahu nomor ponselmu." Ucap Ichigo malu-malu sambil melakukan 'kebiasaan'nya.

"Astaga!" Seolah itu adalah kesalahan fatal untuknya, Rukia menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Nomormu?" Ucap Rukia sambil menyerahkan ponselnya dan Ichigo mengetikkan nomornya sendiri pada ponsel Rukia.

"Dimana Rumahmu?" Tanya Rukia lagi.

"Seiretei." Jawab Ichigo santai yang justru membuat Rukia tertegun setengah mati.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa turun di halte depan dan kau bisa berbalik arah, bukan?" Ucap Rukia berusaha setenang mungkin, karena entah sejak kapan jantungnya mulai bertalu tak beraturan sedari tadi. Dan merasa tidak enak hati karena membuat Ichigo berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya sendiri.

"Sudah terlanjur, sekalian saja aku antar kau pulang, lagipula tak baik wanita secantik dirimu pulang sendirian." Membuat keduanya terdiam dan merona hebat akibat kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ichigo.

"Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menolong adikku tempo hari yang lalu." Lagi-lagi Ichigo mencari alasan begitu sadar akan kebodohannya itu.

Karena tidak tahu apalagi yang harus di ucapkannya Rukia memilih untuk tersenyum dan terdiam.

"Jadi… materi yang tak kau sukai itu?" tanya Ichigo lagi memecah keheningan, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menegang akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Em… banyak, turunan phytaghoras, logaritma, peluang, integral, kubisme lalu… Loan, teruusss…. Aku juga benci semua teman-temannya… lingkaran, sudut… hehehe." Ichigo hanya bisa membuka lebar kedua mulutnya saat kata-kata itu muncul dari bibir manis Rukia. Ini sama saja dengan Rukia tidak mengerti sama sekali pelajaran matematika! Pantas saja Ochi-_sensei_ marah padanya.

"Hahaha…" Ichigo malah tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan Rukia selesai.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?" Rungut Rukia.

"Pantas saja ochi-_sensei_marah padamu,ternyata hampir semua materinya tidak kau kuasai, itu artinya dia merasa gagal telah mendidikmu, hebat juga kau." Ucap Ichigo sambill menyenggol lengan Rukia dengan sikunya.

"Hahaha… benar juga ya? Berarti aku hebat bisa membuatnya kesal." Tingkah Rukia ini benar-benar konyol di mata Ichigo. Benar-benar gadis yang menarik.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa melewati setiap ulangan dan ujian?" Ichigo benar-benar antusias untuk mengenal lebih dekat dengan Rukia.

"Hoo… sudah kubilang aku sekongkol dengan teman-temanku, setiap ulangan mereka memberikan contekan gratis padaku 1 orang 1, dan kalau ujian, berhubung soal _multiple __choice,_ aku menggunakan faktor keberuntungan- ," menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Menghitung kancing hahaha.. upss."

Ichigo benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berbicara kali ini. Rukia membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa. Baru ada gadis se-konyol ini, pikirnya. Diperhatikannya, Rukia seperti tidak memiliki beban sama sekali, jika saja dirinya atau murid yang lain yang diancam oleh Ochi-_sensei_ sudah dipastikan orang itu tidak akan bisa tertawa sedikitpun, apalagi mengetahui cara bagaimana untuk tertawa, memori itu akan terhapus dengan segera begitu mengingat nama guru kesayangannya – Ochi-_sensei._

"Hey, itu rahasia oke." Ucap rukia sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Ichigo terkesiap oleh tingkahnya –lagi.

"Em… lalu? Apa kau sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghadapiku –_sensei_?" Ucap Rukia setengah menggoda pada Ichigo. Ichigo mencoba berpikir sejenak, pertanyaan ini terlalu mendadak untuknya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak perduli pada status beasiswaku, itu… tidak berguna sama sekali." Rukia berkata sambil menerawang keluar jendela.

"Lalu denganku?" Rukia mengerenyitkan dahi atas pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kau tahu, aku pasti akan kena hukuman lagi jika tidak bisa mengajarimu dengan baik, aku bisa saja dikeluarkan dari sekolah, apa kau tidak peduli?" Ichigo ingin tahu apa Rukia memiliki kepedulian yang sama dengan dirinya atau tidak.

Rukia menghela nafas sebelum memberikan tanggapannya.

"Pertama, kau sudah kelas 3 jadi kau terhindar dari kata 'dikeluarkan' karena yang ada di otak mereka 'bagaimana cara mengeluarkanmu dengan status baik'. Kedua, taruhan denganku Ochi-_sensei_ hanya akan murka kepadaku, tidak kepadamu. Dan ketiga, dia hanya menggertak kita seperti biasa, aku sudah hafal dengan sikapnya."

Dia benar-benar tidak perduli.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan gadis ini. Dan dia belum tahu apa itu, dan bertekad akan mencari tahu dan membantunya semampu Ichigo bisa. Karena itu dia seperti mendapatkan ilham dari langit dengan cara, setali tiga uang- itu pikrnya.

"Ehm… Rukia apa aku boleh tahu… apa kau sudah punya pacar? Atau ada seseorang yang mungkin sedang kau sukai saat ini?" Jantung Ichigo berdebar menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.

"Tidak." Jawab Rukia singkat.

"Benar? Kau yakin tidak ada?" Ichigo bertanya lagi untuk memastikan, dan gelengan dari Rukia menyertai jawabannya.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku!" Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi wajah syok dengan mulut terbuka lebar menjadi santapan Ichigo saat ini.

"Ka- " Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ichigo sudah berkata lagi.

"Jika kau yang kalah maka kau harus mengucapkan cinta padaku, dan jika kau yang menang maka aku yang akan melakukannya, oh ya dihadapan seluruh warga sekolah, bagaimana?" Ucap ichigo tenang dan yakin padahal aslinya dia ingin lompat turun dari bis ini, karena lagi-lagi sudah membuat kacau suasana.

"KAU GIL-" Belum sempat kalimat protes terucap Ichigo sudah membungkamnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Bukannya kau tidak perduli pada apapun?" Ichigo sedang bertaruh pada dirinya sendiri.

Rukia diam, memikirkan kata per kata yang telah Ichigo lontarkan tadi. Rukia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri jika dia memang menyukai pria disampingnya ini, tapi untuk menjadi pacarnya sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya. Dia senang, tentu saja. Tapi untuk mengungkapkan cinta di depan khalayak ramai jelas itu bukan pilhan yang baik. Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya.

Ochi-_sensei_ kali ini benar-benar tidak main-main, Ichigo benar-benar membuatnya tidak berkutik! Dirinya bagai makan buah simalakama! Matematika ini, benar-benar musuh terbesar dalam sejarah hidupnya! Jika dia ingin menang maka dia harus mendapatkan nilai minimal 80, dan jelas itu mustahil baginya, karena nilai yang dia dapat maksimal 60, itupun patungan dari jawaban teman-temannya. Jika mendapat 70 itupun karena remid berkali-kali dan dia yakini sebagai nilai kasihan dari sang guru. Jelas ini pilihan mustahil! Tapi jika dia kalah, maka tamatlah riwayatnya! Menyatakan cinta pada seorang pria, jelas tidak ada dalam kamusnya! Benar-benar pilihan yang sangat berat.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mencari akal dari situasi sulit ini.

"Tidak ada cara lain?" Tanyanya mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Tidak." Jawaban tegas.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan cara licik ini?" Ucap Rukia sambil menyipitkan matanya seperti sedang mencari celah untuk membuat Ichigo jatuh.

"Karena kau menyukaiku?" tanyanya masih penuh selidik dan berharap.

"Tidak." Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

"Awww!" Teriak Ichigo karena Rukia telah memukul kepalanya entah dapat kekuatan darimana.

Berhati-hatilah karena mulai sekarang sikap asli keduanya akan segera muncul kepermukaan.

"Kalau kau tidak suka padaku untuk apa memintaku jadi pacarmu!" Hancur sudah harapannya.

"Kau ini, wanita bukan sih! Sakit tau." Ucap Ichigo masih sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Aku. Tidak. Peduli." Ucap Rukia sambil memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya sambil beranjak turun dari bis, karena tempat tujuannya telah sampai. Dari halte Rukia hanya membutuhkan 500 meter untuk sampai menuju rumahnya. Dia berjalan kaki masih dengan raut kesal tidak peduli jika ada yang sedang mengikutinya dari arah belakang.

Setelah sampai dipekarangan rumahnya, ponsel Rukia bergetar. Ditatapnya layar kecil itu menunjukkan kata '_Prince__ Charming __calling_'. Sedikit aneh dengan nama yang tidak familiar untuknya, namun tetap dia jawab panggilannya.

"Hallo." Jawab Rukia dengan nada heran.

"Karena kau tidak menjawab, ku anggap kau menyetujui kesepakatan kita." Ucap suara disebrang sana.

"…" Diam memang jawaban terbaik, karena jika dia menjawab dengan iya ataupun tidak, itu artinya sama saja dengan menyetujuinya secara langsung. Jika begini setidaknya nanti dia masih dapat membantah- itu pikirnya.

Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi bukan itu dalam piikirannya sekarang. Rukia terlonjak kaget. Dia lupa pria itu. Karena saking kesalnya dia meninggalkan pria itu di dalam bis. Apa dia tahu jalan pulang? Begitu menyadari kecerobohannya dia bermaksud kembali pada bis tadi, bis itu pasti belum jalan, itu pikirnya.

Tapi, baru saja membalik badan dan akan mengambil langkah, dia melihat pria itu sedang melambai padanya. Sial! Sia-sia dia mengkhawatirkannya –itu pikirnya.

"_Jaa_, -_my__ queen_." Rukia mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar salam dari suaranya.

"HEY!" Teriak Rukia, untung masih sempat terdengar sebelum Ichigo benar-benar menutup teleponnya.

"Bis menuju Seiretei baru tiba setengah jam lagi, masuklah dulu untuk beristirahat." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Rukia langsung memutus sambungan telpon itu cepat, sambil berlari masuk menuju rumahnya sambil merutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah berbicara sembarangan.

Sedangkan untuk Ichigo. _Well,_ tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini bukan?

* * *

><p><strong>Pojok curhat nenk kate<strong>:

Whoooaaa.. kenapa jadi gini? jadi ancur ya? hehhe biasa modal nekad, tancappp!

Huaa... akhirnya bisa nerusin lagi ini cerita wkwkkw, gomen kelamaan... so bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah _part_ ini? hehehe... nenk ngerasa masih banyak yang bolong disana-sini, so seperti biasa, jika kalian merasa masih ada yang kurang, silahkan tinggalakan pesan di _Riview_ agar bisa nenk jawab and nenk perbaiki di chap depan, nenk ga twu bakal berapa chap cerita ini selesai, kayaknya si bakal panjaaaanggg banget hehehhe, tapi yang jelas selama ide masih tetap mengalir dengan lancar nenk usahakan update secepatnya -tapi gak janji juga ya xixiixi,, biasa faktor _Moodiest_ terlalu berperan hehehe...

Tadinya nenk mwu bikin Ichi yang super duper romantis, tapi diperjalanan nenk ngerasa ga sreg klo Ichiruki gak bertengkar sedikit, karena justru itulah "bumbu-bumbu" manis diantara mereka,, Gyyyaaa.. menurut kalian sendiri bagaimana? Ichi yang super duper romantis, malu-malu kucing or Ichi yang tetep cool, sok menjaga image, padahal tuh image gak penting juga bwt Ichigo kan ya, hahhaha

And klo ada yang punya ide bwt Ichigo nyalurin 'cara cintanya' monggo silahkan, dengan senang hati nenk terima, and semoga nenk bisa mewujudkannya dengan sedikit pengembangan disana-sini, ^^,

Tolong bantu nenk, untuk tinggalkan _riview_ memberi sedikit pendapat, banyak juga gapapa hehehe... seperti biasa, saran dan kritik dari para _readers_ dan _senpai_ sangat nenk harapkan, Arigatou^^,

**Now, time 4 special thank to:**

- **Kurosaki Miyuki :** Gyaa.. diriku terharu sekali, dirimu menyukai fic yang gaje ini, Arigatou gozaimas.. ^^, Happy reading ya, and mudah"an fic ini tidak mengecewakan dirimu, ^^,

- **Kazama Yume : **yohi so pasti... udah lanjut yume ^^, makasih ya buat fic mu yang benar-benar menginspirasi... ^^,

- **Sora Yasuga 2230612 : **Arigatou sora, kemaren baru lirik"an, sekarang langsung tancap,, whoaa.. ancur... semoga fic ini juga tidak mengecewakan dirimu ^^, Thank u verry much buat segala dukungannya ^^, eh, senpai? sepertinya nenk masih amatiran xixi, panggil nenk aja biar lebih akrab^^,

- **White Ryuu Kirei :** Gyaa.. yongkru white, ide gila seperti biasa, maap ga bisa update kilat hehe, sabar ya.. ^^, Arigatou buat dukungannya white ^^,

- **Zanpaku-nee :** Senpai~ senangnya dirimu mampir lagi~, ho'oh sekolahnya sama, udah kejawab di atas kan xixixi? mohon bimbingannya senpai~, makasih bwt segala dukungannya^^,

- **Poppyholic Uki : **uki~ thank u darling buat koreksiannya, yang kemaren itu keseleo dikit -nyari alibi hahha-, heeh mank seharusnya 'Onii-chan', maap nenk agak linglung ma istilah" begonoan xixiix, tolong di check lagi masih adakah yang salah penulisan?

- **Rikuo Nurahiyon : **ada Rikuo-san, bakalan banyak kayaknya ^^a hehehe

- **GeamDictator SparKyu YeWon** : Yuhuu juga YeWon~ heeh, lagi pedekate, tpi kyknya PDKT'nya ancur nyh xixixi.. nyh udah panjang belom?

- **Rukianonymous : **Nony-san~ he'eh cerita baru,, sekarang masih suka gak? setelah baca part diatas xixixi? my stories udah update,, tinggal nunggu closing hohhoho... makasih ya nony, udah dukung nenk selama ini ^^,

- **Riruzawa Hiru15 :** Cloudy~ he'eh pastinya kasmaran tingkat akut wkwkkw, he'eh lagi cinta pertama =D, belom lah cloudy, bakal jadi perjalanan panjang sepertinya xixixi...

- **Jee-zee Eunry :** Gyaa.. jee~ he'eh betul itu jee, hoo.. klo part sekarang masih bosen ga jee? ^^a nenk juga bingung kenapa jadinya kyk gtu, yang sekarang lebih ancur ya jee? okz.. nenk siap mendapat kritikan lagi, thanx u jee~ dirimu emank top ^^d

- **kyuucchi** : wuihh.. setelah baca bagian ini, masih menarik ga kyucchi, nenk jadi ragu sendiri xixii, tapi tancaplah.. masih tbc lah.. masih panjang perjalanan malah ^^,

- **Nakamura Chiaki** : selow chiaki, dirimu mwu mampir aja nenk udah seneng koq^^, tpi klo bisa riview lagi, nenk masih butuh semua pendapat and kritikan buat keberlangsungan ide di otak dodol nenk ini xixiix.. sekarang rasanya masih begitu gak~~ makanya riview lagi ya^^,

_For all, Please riview ya ^^,_

c u, next part ^^,

181211 - nenk kate.


End file.
